


Undercover Husbands: For the better and the worse.

by Shippertrash_05



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: And it pisses Loki off, Eventual Smut, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki and Thor are SHIELD agents, Loki and Thor are humans, M/M, Past one night stand, Thor doesn't remember, Undercover as Married, alternative universe, past relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippertrash_05/pseuds/Shippertrash_05
Summary: Thor knew he wasn’t the best agent. He hadn’t been top of his class, had been in the top fifteen percent but he wasn’t number one. And based off the profile of Loki Laufeyson, that’s all this guy cared about. So he knew he was royally screwed the second he got the assignment. But he was going to do his best! He read over the file debriefing in the taxi, having placed everything in a binder for safe keeping. And it was always a good cover to say it was part of his lesson plan for his future students.He stepped out of the cab, paying the driver and pulling his things out from the back. He was already dressed for the part since he had an interview later that day for formalities sake. He rapped quickly on the front door, swallowing hard when Loki yanked it open. He swallowed hard at those words. ‘You got a problem?’ He wanted to snap, but instead he took a deep breath.“You must be Loki.” He offered the slimmer male his hand, staring into his eyes. “I’m Thor, your partner for this case.” He kept his voice low, in case of prying ears and eyes.[UPDATE: Abandoned]





	Undercover Husbands: For the better and the worse.

“I refuse.”

“You can’t refuse, Loki. These are Fury’s orders,” Coulson explained.

“Do I look like I care? I am a top agent, clearance level 8, I am not be patronized and sent off a stupid mission where I am to play married to some oaf!” Loki replied in annoyance. “Tell Fury I am not his man for this. Not this time.”

“Fury knew you would say that,” Coulson began, “And he told me to tell you, and I quote ‘Loki you son of a bitch you will stop acting like you own the place and do your goddamm job,’ unquote,” Coulson finished.

Loki rolled his eyes. “This is ridiculous. You can’t possibly agree with him. I am one of the best agents in Espionage, what am I to do while being married to some level 4 oaf?”

“Actually, this is why you’re perfect for the mission. No one is as good as you are to analyze everybody’s moves. You’ve have to investigate a whole town for months.”

“Sure, but why do I have to play married? It seems highly unecessary to me.”

“I think the small rural town would notice if a strange man came to investigate them, no matter how good you are Loki. But if you come as a gay married couple— people will be too focused on the gay part to even realize what you are doing there. Plus, it’s about time you give back to SHIELD and train someone.”

Loki began laughing. “This is some kind of joke? Early April’s Fools? You can’t expect me to play _gay_!”

Coulson gave him a look, and Loki knew he was screwed.

In more ways than one.

* * *

“At least the house’s not a total disaster,” Loki grumbled when he entered his new home with his luggage, annoyed at every step he took in the goddamn house. Of course the problem was not the house, but the situation. But since he was alone, he took it out on the house.

He looked over the file, ‘Thor’ was to be his ‘husband’. Ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous on so many levels Loki didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

So— Loki would play an important lawyer, sure. Thor, a high school professor. Loki chuckled; at least he didn’t get that part.

As he was reading the file he heard a knock on the door and thus closed everything and put it under the cushions before going to open the door.

And there he was.

His _husband_.

“You’ve got to me kidding me.”

Well one thing was for sure he certainly had nailed the nerdy professor look.  
  
Loki widened his eyes when Thor acted as if he didn’t know him! ' _You must be Loki'_ What! Loki was highly offended but due to the circumstances he was not going to whine. It’s better Thor did not remember him. Otherwise, how embarrassing.  
  
Loki frowned as he looked at the hand before he gripped his shirt and dragged him inside before slamming the door.  
  
“Are you out of your bloody mind? You do realize we are to be married, yes? What do you think you’re doing, offering me your hand like that and introducing yourself! If there had been anyone around you could have blown our cover before the mission even started!” He scolded him, finally letting go of him and shaking his head in disbelief.

Thor squeaked when he was yanked inside, stumbling forward. A blush crossed his cheeks at Loki’s scolding. Of course Loki was right and Thor couldn’t believe how stupid he had been. He swallowed hard and nodded quickly. “S-sorry. Won’t happen again.” He murmured and glanced up at him.He rubbed his neck awkwardly, glancing down at his hands. “Sorry.” He repeated again and gave a little cough.

Loki was in no mood. First off all this quite was a big oaf, and second? He did not remember him. He could not believe it. He was completely livid.  
  
At least that explained why Thor had never called him.  
  
Or maybe he did remember and pretended not to? In which case it just made Loki feel like shit.  
  
Was he this bad?  
  
“Amateur,” Loki spat before he rolled his eyes away from him. “I will kill Fury,” he muttered to himself before he turned around to get to the living room where the mission files were, retrieving them from under the cushions.

Thor swallowed roughly, glancing down nervously as he fumbled with his glasses. He rubbed the back of his neck, turning around and locking the door behind him. He made his way into the living room, looking at Loki for a moment before sitting across from him awkwardly.

Loki took out the files before he handed him over to Thor. “I would have assumed you read them, but here. Use mine. And give them back once you’re done.”

“I have read them. And I have my own files.” He said quickly, taking out the folder which had tabs all done the side. His notes. All tagged and color coded.

Loki rose a brow as he saw the file. He noticed the color codes and the tags. Now he understood why his undercover job was a teacher; it certainly wasn’t random. “You did your homework, then,” he pointed out, acting unimpressed, when of course he was. He handed back the files. “I guess you won’t be totally useless.”

Thor frowned for a moment, his heart hurting slightly. “No. I won’t be.” He couldn’t help the slight annoyance in his tone as he dropped the file on the table, making his way into the kitchen. ‘How the hell am I supposed to act like I’m in love with this guy who absolutely hates me?’

Out of all the people he could have gotten paired with— Had to be him. Thor. The guy Loki had slept with oh so long ago. The guy who never called. And now the guy who didn’t even remember.  
  
Of course he hated him.  
  
“What a surprise.”

Thor sighed softly, pouring himself a glass of water. He’s heard Loki’s words from the living room and moved back in. “What’s a surprise?” He murmured.

_'You'_ , Loki thought, not that he replied that. "Nothing," he responded before he tucked the files under the seat cushion; this would be the hiding place clearly. Who went and looked under seat cushions for important papers? No one.

Thor nodded slightly, leaning in the doorway and sipping his water. What was he supposed to say now?  
  
“Um. I have some of my things in the car. Where should I put them?”

"There's a room upstairs for you," Loki replied without even looking at him. "Second door on the left," he added. "Make it quick, we have to be somewhere is about..." He looked at his watch. "Half an hour."

Thor frowned slightly. “Where are we going?”

“The Foster’s BBQ,” he explained. “It’s an annual thing. Should have been color coded in your file,” he mocked him a little.

Thor clenched his jaw for a moment. “You don’t have to be an ass.” He moved outside, picking up the boxes of his things and walking inside again, up to his room.

“I’m not an ass,” Loki retorted, not helping him even a little with the boxes. ‘ _You are, for not remembering me_ ’, he said in thought.

Thor ignored him, clenching his jaw and setting his things down in his room. He sat heavily on the mattress, running his fingers through his short hair. “This is the worst idea ever.” He muttered to himself.

Loki walked past by and heard him. “Do I even want to know what is?” He asked before he got into his own room where everything was already into place, Loki going through his clothes to find something more approriate to wear and less ‘I am a super spy’.

“This mission. That’s what.” Thor snapped and rolled his eyes, closing his door with a snap so he couldn’t be bothered anymore. He sat on the bed, removing things from a few boxes.

Loki heard the door slam and he just rolled his eyes. “Fury is going to hear about this,” he muttered to himself before he grabbed a blue dress shirt and jeans before changing into them. “Pairing me up with this oaf— who doesn’t even remember me,” he muttered still before he walked out of his bedroom and walked by Thor’s and rolled his eyes. He knocked on the door. “Don’t get too comfortable in there. Most of your personal belonging have to go in my bedroom so this looks like a guest room.”

“Bite me.” Thor snapped as he tugged open the door. “Nobody’s going to see ‘ _our_ ’ bedroom anyways.” He rolled his eyes and closed his door gently. 

 _‘Been there done that’_ , Loki thought to himself. “And how do you know that? We will need to have dinners here. Parties. If someone is suspicious of us? First thing they’ll go for is the bedroom. It tells it all,” he explained.

“Do you really want me walking into your room to get something while you’re changing or something? Because that’s exactly what will happen. I have no doubt.”  
  
“Oh please. Besides it’s—“ Loki began, about to say ‘ _nothing you haven’t already seen_ ’, but certainly restrained himself from saying that.“It’s a mission. We’re not in high school. I don’t give a shit if you happen to walk in while I change. Grow up.”

Thor stayed silent, watching Loki warily. He was a rude, inconsiderate ass. Just like he had been at the Academy. He pushed his glasses up on his nose, shaking his head slightly.  
  
It wasn’t that he was worried about what Loki thought if Thor walked in on him. He was more worried about what he’d do if he walked in on Loki changing. He bit his lip and nodded slowly.  
  
“We should get to this party...” Thor finally murmured.

“Something we can agree on,” Loki replied before he rolled his eyes and went downstairs to get his phone and his keys.  
  
“We’re taking my car,” he stated as a matter-of-fact, with a tone that didn’t leave place for a debate.

Thor didn’t bother to argue, walking after Loki and grabbing his jacket. He slipped the jacket on and shrugged his shoulders. “Fine. Whatever.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Drop the attitude. We’re supposed to be happy,” he pointed out before he opened the door to go outside, locking it after Thor got out.

“Yeah because you’re fucking thrilled to have me aren’t you? I don’t have to act like I like you when we’re alone.” Thor whispered before stepping out. His face relaxed into a smile as he made his way over to the car, slipping into the happy husband role. “You gotta unlock the car so I can get in babe.” He called to Loki.

Loki kept his thoughts to himself. He nearly glared at Thor for what he said last; he just wanted to roll his eyes. He couldn’t say shit because they were outside, so he just unlocked the car and closed the door, waiting for Thor to do the same before he drove out of the parking lot.  
  
“Don’t call me that.”

“You said to act coupley.” Thor snapped, shooting Loki a glare. “Don’t tell me to act like we’re happily married if you don’t want that.” He growled.

“I didn’t say that,” he replied in annoyance, tensing as he drove. “Don’t call me _that_. Find some other lovey dovey word.”

“Why? You got a problem with it?” Thor raised one eyebrow, staring at Loki.

 _‘Yes, I do. You used to call me that and then forgot.’_  
  
Right, like he’s going to tell him that.  
  
“Just find something else,” Loki grumbled.

Thor stayed quiet, biting his lip and frowning. He ran his fingers through his hair, glancing out the window. “Fine.”

Loki took a deep breath and watched Thor from the corner of his eye. He waited a moment before he spoke up again.  
  
“Thank you.”

Thor stayed silent, staring out the window. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever be fine with this.

Loki was going to have to call Fury to know for how long this would have to go on for. Honestly— he couldn’t believe the odds that he had to be paired up with him, out of all the possible agents...  
  
He parked when he got there, before he turned to face Thor. “Ready?”

“Yup.” Thor nodded, unbuckling himself and sighing softly. He brushed his fingers through his hair, licking his lips.

“Wait,” Loki said before he picked up the two rings from his pocket, putting one on before he gave the other to Thor. “You’ll need this.”

Thor stared at the ring for a moment. “Right. Of course.” He took it and slid it over his ring finger.

 _‘Can’t believe I almost forgot’,_ Loki thought to himself. He clearly was so distracted— This was not going to be an easy mission.  
  
He took a deep breath before he got out of the car and then heard everyone outside in the backyard. He waited for Thor to come out before he offered his hand.

Thor stared at the outstretched hand. “We can be a happy couple without holding hands all the time.” He murmured before taking Loki’s hand. _‘Probably best not to argue.’_

Loki was half tempted to just move his hand away. _‘Jackass’_ he muttered under his breath, probably not enough for him to hear. He didn’t comment anything loud enough to Thor, and just dragged him to the BBQ where he introduced them both to everyone. Loki was good at that part. Charming people. Putting up an illusion for everyone to see and admire. But they knew nothing of the real him.

This was why he was so good at espionage, so good at undercover jobs. He was like a chameleon, almost like a shapeshifter that could become whatever was needed.

Thor clenched his jaw, annoyed just by the sound of Loki’s voice and the fact he was just called a jackass. But he stayed quiet, plastering a smile on his face as Loki took the initiative.

Loki often gazed at Thor as part of his ‘role’ as the ‘loving’ husband, and often found himself starting at him for far too long. He snapped out of it instantly. ‘ _Stop it, he’ll notice’,_ he thought to himself before he finally let go of Thor’s hand, excusing himself to get some food for them both.

Thor glanced worriedly after Loki. ‘No! Don’t leave!’ He wanted to shout. He hadn’t really done much of the talking. Loki has been the center of attention while Thor just smiled and nodded along. He’d add something in every few minutes but he let Loki talk. And now the women were looking at him like hungry vultures.  
  
‘Did you two have a honeymoon?’  
‘Where did you go?’  
‘How long have you been married again?’

Loki seemed to have arrived back just in time to save the day. “We had two honeymoons actually; Paris and Hawaii. We couldn’t decide on which so we decided on both, isn’t that right sweetheart?” He asked as he handed him over a hamburger; all dressed.  
  
“We’ve been married for only a year, just moved into town. We took a few months to pack everything, choose the best town to move in. Thor insisted we stayed in New York, but I wanted somewhere more suburban. New York’s too crowded for me.”

Thor could have kissed Loki then, giving him a grateful look that wasn’t a lie at all. “Yeah that’s right. I wanted Paris and he wanted Hawaii so we compromised.” He took the hamburger. “Thank you my love.” He hummed a little, glancing over at the women as he took a bite.  
  
“You just didn’t like New York because we had one of those crappy apartments.” Thor smirked softly.

“All there is in new york is small, crappy appartments,” he pointed out before he took a piece of the hamburger he had for himself.  
  
One of the women inquired about that. “Moving into a house makes everything bigger and better! Did you move in because you’re expecting a child?”  
  
Loki nearly spit out his bite.

Thor flushed darkly, glancing away and rubbing his cheeks. “That’s.... maybe someday but not /now/.” He laughed softly and glanced up at Loki. “Wouldn’t you say my love?” He tilted his head to the side, smiling softly at the idea of Loki with a child. He was honestly dying of laughter on the inside. Children? Them?! Yeah. Right!

Loki choked on his bite and swallowed hard to get it down. Sure he knew this was fake but hey; it was still something wild to hear. “Not now,” he said in between coughs. Loki? With children? Never.

Thor chuckled softly, rubbing Loki’s back gently. “I’ll get you a glass of water. Or would you like a beer?” He tilted his head to the side and smiled sweetly. Playing the part of the doting husband

It sent shivers down his spine when Thor touched him and he damned him for that. ‘Him and those perfect big hands’, he grumbled in thought.  
  
“Water would be fine for me. I’m the one driving us back, remember,” Loki pointed out in a sweet tone, but his eyes said otherwise.  
  
Loki was annoyed with how he felt about all of this, and poor Thor was on the recieving end of Loki’s mixed signals.

“One drink wouldn’t kill you my love honestly. You’re not that much of a lightweight.” Thor teased him easily, his heart fluttering at the banter. _‘Maybe this is good...’_

_‘People would think you aren’t, but you are’_ , Loki thought, remembering that night—  
  
No. Not now. He didn’t want to think about that.  
  
Thor then glanced into Loki’s eyes and saw the contempt. Thor felt a little sick, going into the kitchen for a water.  
  
Loki didn’t say a thing as Thor left, running a hand up his hair. He continued to converse with the few women that were way too interested in their lives. He also finished his plate, not feeling that hungry after it all.  
  
“It appears my husband is taking his time, if you’ll excuse me,” he said as he walked inside, past a few people that walked out of the kitchen, some still in. He would have to be slick.  
  
He walked closer to Thor, wrapping an arm around his waist as he leaned closer to speak to him.  
  
“Never drink on the job.”

Thor breathed deeply, running his fingers through his hair as he stood in the kitchen. He just needed a little break. He didn’t want to go back out there just yet. His breath hitched as Loki’s arm curled around his waist. He could feel Loki’s breath against the shell of his ear as he flushed a bit.  
  
“It’s normal for couples to drink at things like this.” He whispered. “It was just a simple thing to make us appear more like a couple. I would never actually drink on a mission.” He whispered. 

_‘I know it’s normal!’_  Loki hissed in thought, but decided not to cause a scene. It was not necessary. God did this man get under his skin easily.  
  
_‘Under your clothes too apparently,’_  Loki then told himself before he wanted to mentally slap himself for that thought.  
  
“I see,” he finally responded before he looked up at him, noticing now the closeness of their face, closeness of their mouths; he could feel Thor’s hot breath upon his lips. And although he knew he _shouldn’t_ , his gaze still leaned down to stare at his lips. 

Thor froze, staring at Loki and swallowing softly. _‘What’s happening? What the fuck?’_ He saw Loki’s eyes settle on his lips. _‘What if I just....?’_ He started to lean in slowly.

_ ‘Can just blame it on the acting right?’ _

 

 


End file.
